Feelings Of The Past
by Feo-chan
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji, has suffered so much pain and sadness in her life. Will she ever get over that? Will her only two friends help her? Will she ever find home? This is an Tomoyo+Syaoran story. R+R PG-13 for swearing and angst. (Former Moon's Angelz)
1. Default Chapter

Gosh, I think I've got to stop my brain for a few moments. Cause I can't seem to stop writing new fics. Anyways this story is yet another T+S. I don't think I'll ever write an S+S though. S+S is Too old now, too used up. No offence to anyone. I used to like S+S myself, but got tired of it. Well, Let's get this story underway.  
  
Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
  
~The Moon's Angelz  
  
+I Dedicate this story to my friends who help get through my pain when I was down+  
  
  
Cardcaptor Sakura: Feelings Of The past:  
Prologue.  
  
+Tomoyo's Point Of View+  
  
It's a beautiful night tonight. The full moon out with a slight breeze. I sighed sadly and angrily wondering if tommorrow would be another damned day. My Life has been a bitch, pain in the ass ever since maybe, the fourth grade. I'm fourteen now, living in Tokyo. I really want to go back to my hometown Tomoeda, But I don't know if I could face living there again. The love I have is still there. I have gotten a little emotionless.   
  
I wonder If I'll ever see Syaoran again. I doubt it. He always had eyes for my best friend and I knew it. He was the only one that understood me. Even if we knew eachother for a year, we didn't even talk much. But he still understood me. Everybody hurt me in ways they didn't understand. And sadly in ways they did. Only Syaoran was the one that never ever hurt me. The only one that made me smile.  
  
Does he think about me? I sighed again figuring I should take my midnight walk now. My head is a puddle of mud, still after four years of what if's and should have's. My eyes stung, threatening tears making their warning. I shook my head. Ever since my mother died, nothing has been the same. The problems in my life just keep piling up. Will it ever end?  
  
I really don't know. My life has been such a hell hole, I can't take it anymore! By time I reached   
outside, I started screaming in anger like every other night to release myself. My usually violet aura was mixed with fiery red. In my case the colour of anger and hatred. I laughed sardonically. This magic thing, I don't know if I can control it. My dear friend --besides Syaoran--Kero-chan could help me. To live with this ability since you were born, it's a little hard to keep a secret. I knew the magical people around me, were suspicious.   
  
God, May I have to go back to Tomoeda. It's the only answer. I could see Syaoran and Kero again.  
I went back to my apartment, after a well deserved walk. Once I got there, I saw my aunt Sereri Daidouji was home. The only known living relative I have left in my family. I don't know where the hell my father is so.....  
  
She had green eyes and amber hair. Ha. Another Kinomoto Sakura. "Good eveling Sereri-chan." Sereri was only a year older than me, and a really good friend. By the look on her face, she knew what I was thinking. She waved her finger at me, " Good eveling to you too, Tomoyo-chan.If you want to go. Then go back." I sighed yet again. Maybe I should go back to Tomoeda. Just for a few months. Go to a new school. Maybe, just maybe I'll be happy again.  
  
  
  
Well that was pretty angst. But at least she's going back. Stay tuned for chapter one! Please Review, I eagerly await feedback! Tell me what you think so far. Thanx. ~The Moon's Angelz. Peace Out. 


	2. Tomoyo?

Hey Guys, What's up? Hey Sorry for the profanity in the Prologue. It is PG-13. Well this is chapter one. Please Review!!  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom: Thank you so much!!!! Sry for the profanity though.  
  
"..."Talking  
(MA:....) My words  
+++scene change  
Flashback+ (explain's itself)  
End Of Flashback+(explain's itself)  
  
Chapter 1: Tomoyo??  
  
+Tomoyo's Point Of View+  
  
I'm currently in my room packing my suitcases. I finally decided, I'm going to Tomoeda. Surprised huh? I surprised myself actually. Sometimes I wonder how I can do that. Geez, I just realized that I've never been truly happy in four years. I turn fifteen today. September 3rd.  
  
How convienient to go back on my birthday. I wonder if they'll even notice my aura when I come back. Why Am I doing this again? Oh yeah, so I can figure out what's happening to me. I sighed heavily. The suitcases are packed, and I'm ready to go. Dear Sereri-chan did everything for me. I'm going to miss her. But I'll come back and get her soon enough. I used my magic and shrunk the suitcases and put them in my big pockets.  
  
My style had really changed from when I was younger. Right now I'm wearing a tight mini-skirt with a tank top, with long black boots. Whatever. I feel sexy, and I like it. I smiled a humorless smile. I put on my make-up and headed outside to say goodbye to Sereri.  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm going to miss you. Have a good Birthday! But you hurry back soon, I'll come live with you there." I nodded and hugged her tightly. She was my best friend in the whole world. "Goodbye Sereri-chan," I smiled. "Take care of yourself will ya?" Tears welled up in her eyes. I started crying too.  
  
I headed to the limo, and looked at my mansion. My mother worked so hard so I could have a good life. Thank you mama. I waved at Sereri and drove off to the airport.  
  
+++  
  
The Plane ride was okay. Just like any other. Just a few minuted ago I arrived in Tomoeda. Nothing had changed, same old, same old Tomoeda. I called for a cab silently. He was nice and kept smiling the whole time. How can a person smile like that all the time? But I wasn't complaining, it's nice to see a person like that. Also it's a bit contagious. But it didn't effect me at all.  
  
I wasn't frowning nor smiling. Finally the cab stopped at my old house. I had given to house to one of the maids to baby-sit it. As if I was going to come back. I was so hurt and full of sadness at the time, I couldn't think straight. I payed the cab driver the money, and I said, "Keep the change." he smiled at me, and I smiled back. I got out and gazed at the house.  
  
I punched in the code and went to the door. The intercom surprised me as it came out of the blue. "State your name."  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji." The person gasped loudly as I smirked. "Ms.Daidouji? Please come in." I opened the door with my key I had with me. The maids crowded the door. Each one of them hugging me tightly.  
  
I felt my spirits rise at the gesture. But then I felt a familliar aura. Must be Syaoran. I grinned. I'll look for him, after I settle in. I conversed with the helpers for about an hour telling them about my stay in Tokyo and went up to my room.  
  
I looked around. It hasn't changed a bit. I saw my sewing basket on the coffee table in the middle of the room. I haven't sewed anything in a while now. I stopped for Sakura a long time ago. About five months before I left. She hurt me badly. When she said she didn't care about at all, that I was getting in the way of capturing the clow cards, I just stopped talking to her. Stopped making her costumes.  
  
But that didn't stop me from being friends with Kero. He is just so Kawaii! I smiled. I longed to him, and Syaoran too. I took the suitcases out my pockets and resumed them to their real size. Ahh, my room always was calming. Now I have to reigster for a new school.   
  
I can get into any school if I wanted. I was always at the top of my class in Tokyo. And top of the class here with Syaoran. Whatever.  
  
Man, am I hungry. I laughed at my stomach's rumbling. I went down the stairs and got something to eat. What should I do today? Tommorow would be the start of school for everyone, so I'd better register.  
  
Today is such a beautiful day, I might as well go for a walk. I jumped off the stool I was on, grabbed my wallet and headed outside.  
  
The sun was scorching. Giving me a nice tan. People always said I was pretty, but I denied it. I mean I never really trusted anyone except Syaoran, Kero, Sereri, Mama and my helpers.   
  
Oh gosh, I hope I don't register to the same highschool Sakura and them are going to. God, that would be horrible. And you know what else would be horrible? If Syaoran was dating Sakura.   
  
I shook my head. My aura would not be seeked out right now, because it was going out of control. The stronger my feelings, the stronger my aura. And I don't really want to be found right now. I'm just starting get the hang of things.   
  
Okay I think I'll go to that highschool. There's a school right on front of me. Not too far from my house. Walking-distance actually.   
  
Okay, There should be someone there that could help me. I walked to the front, and entered. Thank goodness it wasn't locked. Winona Yui Highschool. I smiled for no apparent reason. I walked in, it was pretty big actually. The were a nice light blue, and the floors were cream. Are these the best colours or what?  
  
I follwed a sign that said office with an arrow pointing right. I walked down the hall to a door that said OFFICE in big bold letters. I opened the door to reveal a beautiful secretary behind the desk. She had auburn hair with big brown eyes.   
  
"How May I help you?" She asked.  
  
"I would like to register here." I replied. She nodded and gave a form. "You can fill out your information yourself, and have a parent of guardian sign it."  
  
I nodded and asked, "Can I return later and give you the form signed?" The secretary smiled. "Sure."  
  
I filled out everything and left the school and went back to the house. Or should I say home now? I went inside and got one of my helpers to sign it.   
  
"Can you sign things like this in the future?" I asked her. She was about fifteen years older than me. "Yes Ms.Daidouji."   
  
You know what I was tired of the Ms.Daidouji thing.   
  
"Please call me Tomoyo, Tell everyone else that too." Her face broke out into a smile. I smiled back at her. Everyone here is so nice. Unlike my so-called friends.  
  
I walked out back to the school. At the office the screatary had approved it with the principal and handed me a uniform. It had a light blue blouse with a dark blue tie, with a short black skirt. Pretty stylish if you ask me. I happily took the uniform and went back home. I dropped it off to go back outside yet again.  
  
I laughed. Maybe I'm getting a work out! I took a journey to Tomoeda elementary. Same old, same old. I frowned at the memories.  
  
I Probed for Syaoran's aura and it was awfully close. I'm not sure if I want to see him yet but..Oh hell I'm just going to wing it. I searched for it again and headed down the street.   
  
There I saw him walking around. Wow! This guy is dangerously hot. Deep amber eyes is what attracted me first. Then it was his messy hair. Then it was his rippling muscles. I guessed it was from his traning I heard him talking about so long ago.  
  
I masked my own aura wanting to surprise him. He was about to turn a corner so I appeared there using my magic. So he turned the corner and I stood there, my heart thumping so loudly wondering if he could hear it. Here it goes..  
  
  
+Syaoran's Point Of View+  
  
I had felt something weird awhile ago, and then I felt it again. It was awfully familiar. I stopped seeing these black boots. Oh My God. I looked up to see these beautiful amethyst eyes staring back at me. "Tomoyo?? Is that you?"  
  
  
+Tomoyo's Point Of View+  
  
"In The flesh." I said coolly, but couldn't ignore the thumping in my heart. I'm talking to the guy who I've loved for so long after four years.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" He said suddenly. Tears threatened to come out. He actually remebered. I jumped lightly and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Syaoran." I said sincerely. He hugged me back.   
  
"Your Welcome Tomoyo-'chan'" I grinned, he called me Tomoyo-chan. "So Syaoran-'chan' What's been happening lately?" I asked happily. I was just so happy to see him, my aura brightened considerably.   
  
"Oh nothing much. But I missed you a lot Tomoyo. Why did you leave?" I looked down. "I missed you too Syaoran, I just...," I knew he knew that I didn't want to talk about it.  
  
This guy could read me like a book. "Nevermind Tomoyo-chan. Let's go to my apartment and just..hang out." I nodded, with a huge smile on my face. Doesn't mean I'm not still sad. What Sakura and the others did back then, still have a big effect on me. I need Sereri here. When it's Christmas break, I'm gonna go get her.  
  
But Right now I just ant to hang out with Syaoran-chan. How does he have this effect on me? I guess it's because I love him so much.  
  
  
  
  
Well there chapter 1 for ya! This chapter wasn't that angst, and didn't have that much swearing. It'll be like that from now on. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review and tell me what you think!   
Thanx ~The Moon's Angelz. Peace Out. 


	3. Goin' To Winona Yui Highschool

Hi there! What's up? Here is Chapter 2! Tomoyo is back in Tomoeda people! It's not going to be that happy happy from now on...I have plans. lol just R+R. ~**The Moon's Angelz**

P.S.: Everyone, this is very important. My Other stories such as ''A Night My Life Changed-The Story of Lagemina'' , ''Of Violet and Emerald aura's'' and ''The Power of Dreams'' will not be updated as quick, because im heading for a new year of school. They will be updated every two to three weeks! ~The Moon's Angelz

Shoutouts:

Pink Cherry Blossom: As Always, thanx a bunch!

Mana: Hey, Thanks I agree with you completely!

kirjava-chan: Hiya! As I said, S+S is getting....I dunno just old. I agree, Thanks for reviewing!

"Talking"

+++scene change

(MA....) My words.

Disclaimer: I Do Not the Anime Cardcaptor Sakura. I don't own the characters. They Belong to Clamp. Need I say this again?

Cardcaptor Sakura--Feelings of the Past: Chapter 2 

**_Goin'to Winona Yui Highschool_**

+Tomoyo's Point Of View+

It was still hot outside, and the sun was shining down brightly. A Beautiful I suppose. I walked into Syaoran's apartment. I smiled. Same colour as always. Green. Different shades all over the place. It was very modern-like now, different from before. Spacious too.

"Would you like some tea Tomoyo-chan?" He snapped me out of my thoughts as I said, 

"Uh Sure Syaoran." 

I watched him as he put the kettle on the stove and turn it on. I was dying to kiss him, but held the urge. He turned to me and smiled. Something rare on him, but maybe he changed. But I don't think so. 

"So how's it been Tokyo?" I smiled nervously.

"It was alright." I lied. Alright?  Hardly. It was a living hell for me, coming home everyday to cry. Syaoran looked at me stragely and asked,

"Why are you lying? I'm sure you have a good reason, because you never lie."

I was surprised. I told this boy could read like a book. With ease. And to think I hardly knew him. I haven't seen him in four years and we're so close. How do you explain things like that? I don't know. Plus for some weird reason, we can feel each others thoughts and feelings.

But then I spent years building a wall to protect myself. Syaoran will brake through someday, I just hope not now, today.

"Okay, it wasn't alright. Syaoran, I just don't want you to worry about me." And that was the truth. I decided to change the subject. It was hard to talk about, but I said, "Um, what's been happening with Sakura, Eriol and everyone?" My voice wavered, and I tries hard to kep it steady.

He Looked at me with sympathy and worry. I was hoping he wasn't thinking, what I think he's thinking. The tea was ready and we sat down at a coffee table in the center of the room. The living-room.

"Oh well Sakura and I were dating for a while but it didn't work out after I found out what she did..." His voice trailed off.

"After she did what Syaoran-chan?" I asked softly trying hard to keep my anger under control. If that bitchy so-called princess hurt him, I swear I'll punch her in the face.

"After what she did, what everyone did to you Tomoyo-chan." I gasped softly.

He's talking about what Sakura said to me that rainy day four years ago. And how everyone treated me after that. Like a piece of trash. I looked up at him, tears springing out of my eyes.

"Now now Tomoyo, tell me is that why you moved away." His voice was full of sadness. He pulled me over, and I nodded in his chest. Looks like he broke through the wall today. I don't feel that bad, but still...

I needed to go home. I lifted my head up to gaze in those fiery amber eyes of his.

"Um, I gotta go, I'll call you later." He nodded understanding. God this guy is wonderful. He understood me completely. I don't think we would ever get in a fight. I left but my aura still reached out for him.

+++

"Tomoyo-chan!!" "Tomoyo-chan!!" My dream is a blank I realize but then I heard some one calling my name. I slowly opened my eyes to reveal.."Kero-chan!!!" I sat up putting him in my lap. I smiled brightly at him, and he grinned at me. "Tomoyo-chan you're back, and its great to have you back."

I hugged him tightly. He was one of the other persons that I completely trusted. Oh!! I clicked. Today would be the first day of school. I smirked, I just love school. And for once the uniform was great. Maybe it was because Winona Yui is a newly built school. 

"Kero-chan, Today is school and I'm excited to go. Do you want to walk with me there?" He nodded. "Sure, Tomoyo-chan. Say did you get anymore video games in Tokyo?" I laughed. I did. I made sure because I knew it would make Kero happy.

"Yea Kero, by the way How did you get in here?" He moved his paw to the window. 

"It was a tight squeeze, but I made it through." He said doing a cute little macho pose. It was about two hours before school started. I went into the bathroom, and too a bath. I hadn't had time  last night when I ran home crying like so many times before. But this time was different. I don't know why, but Syaoran made me feel better. Maybe it was because he broke with Sakura because of what happened.

I put on my uniform. Fashionable. I still love fasion with a passion. Even though I stopped making battle costumes, I never stopped making clothes for Sereri and I.

So I put on my make-up. You know the usual, violet lip-gloss and purple eye shadow and light pink blush. Of course guys wouldn't know. Ha, I should give Syaoran a makeover and make fun of him. Come to think of it, I haven't used my camcorder since I was here last time. Things change. And that's a fact.

I put on the short boots and bag the school gave me. The boots were natrually black. Anyways, I grabbed Kero and went down the stairs. I greeted everyone and had breakfast, sneaking a few pieces to Kero. I could see he was looking at me with sympathy now, but covered it up. He knew what Sakura did that day. I shook my head. I'm going to go to a new school, have lots of friends and enjoy my stay, which might be forever.

+++

"So Tomoyo-chan, what have you been upto? Still designing stuff?" Kero asked me. We were currently walking down to Winona Yui.

"Of Course Kero, I might get into writing as well." Kero flew in front of my face looking at me. "When did you get the idea?"

"Oh not too long ago..I just love writing I suppose." Kero smiled.

"Have any ideas on what you're going to write about?" I had thought about my idea. Maybe it was a good idea so, "I'm going to write about the past four years and what's going to happen now. Bascically, I write to release '_some_' of my aggravated feelings."

I Didn't tell him about my ability to release my anger in the form of magic. I would usually yell shout or scream and my aura would change colour.

"Okay." He said. I knew he was worried about me. But I'm gonna have a good day today, and nothing is going to stop that. It was about an hour before school started. So I just went into the office to get my schedule. My first homeroom class would be Japanese.  Room 24. Cool.

+++

I Sat in my classroom shortly after I sent Kero back to Sakura's house. I looked outside and just gazed at the sky. No matter how I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about Syaoran. It would be funny if he was going to this school. I didn't ask him, and I should have. Most likely he's going to the same school as Sakura and everyone else. And frankly I'm not in the mood for surprises.

"Hi Tomoyo-chan!" I heard a deep male voice. Syaoran? I looked up at the person. "Ohayo Syaoran!" I was happy to see him, just dreading the fact that **THEY** might be here. I hugged him.

"I didn't know you were going to this school" he said. 

"I didn't know you were either." I said smiling. Suddenly more and more students were appearing. As if it was fate, Sakura wasn't here. I just hope she isn't running latelike she used to. The bell rung and we were all seated. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself with some people, but I'll do that at lunch.

When is lunch anyway? I took out my schedule. Hmm, periods are forty minutes each  and lunch is 11:30-12:30.

The Teacher came in. "Good Morning Minna. My Name is Mr.Kinomoto." Oh....My...God. Sakura's dad is teaching us? What a surprise. I flipped my dark hair and continued listening To Mr. Kinomoto.

I hoped he didn't recognize me. But then he had an attendance list. I looked beside me where Syaoran had chosen he seat. I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing every five minutes.

Mr.Kinomoto was calling out the names as the teens said 'here!'

"Miaka Atsuki?" "Here"

"Hitomi Akiyama? "Here" 

"Syaoran Li?" "Here" Mr.Kinomoto looked up to him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Tomoyo? Ah, Tomoyo Daidouji?" "Here." He looked up at me in shock. I just smiled at him, not knowing what to do. I'm sure he heard about what Sakura said. Whatever.

The Morning went by smoothly. Switching periods every forty minutes. Soon Lunch came, and hundreds of other people I hadn't seen before we're outside. I decided to go meet some people that seemed nice. But then again, can't judge a book by it's cover. Same thing with Sakura. I took Syaoran with me as I went upto a girl with big turquoise eyes and shoulder-length blue hair. Interesting shade, almost close to black.

She smiled at me, and I did the same. "Hi, My name's Tomoyo Daidouji. Aren't you in my home room class?" She nodded. 

"My name's Miaka Atsuki. Please call me Miaka."

"Yeah, call me Tomoyo. Um, this is Syaoran Li." I motioned my hand to him. I couldn't help but stare at him. Even though he only had a simple uniform on...Dark blue shirt with a  light blue tie. And black pants.

"Hello, Call me Syaoran." Miaka took his hand. "So Tomoyo, is this your boyfriend?" I blushed darkly.

"Uh No..we're just friends." I just wish we were more than that though. I Looked at Miaka, and it seemed she read my mind. She went up to my ear and whispered, "Don't Tomoyo I'm sure you'll get him soon enough"

Dammit. This girl is good. I nodded the blush slowly fading away.

We Sat down with her underneath a tree giving nice shade and opened out lunches. We were busy talking when I saw someone walk up to us. More like two people.

"Why Hello Syaoran-kun, who your friends?" I looked up and my heart sank. Sakura Kinomoto and Eriol Hiragizawa. No, no, no, this wasn't supposed to happen! I guess I have to face it. As I expected Sakura and Eriol gasped loudly.

"Tomoyo???" They yelled, quietly mind you. "That's Daidouji to you." I said coolly. 

"Who are they?" Miaka asked. "They **USED** to be 'friends' of mine." I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Miaka, let's go." "Okay" We Picked our lunchbags and walked away. I looked at Syaoran seeing if he wanted to come.

He put up five fingers, saying he as going to take five minutes. Whatever. I just can't stand to feel what I felt that day again. 

"Why do you say, they used to be friends?" Miaka asked. "Nevermind Miaka, I'll tell you another time." I said softly.

Well there's chapter 2!!! Thanx to the ppl who reviewed!! Please review! Wow I can't believe I worte this chapter in ten minutes. Anyways, I'm going to put my hands in ice now. I just wrote two essays, the beggining of another story and this chapter. Whew.

Laterz! ~The Moon's Angelz. Peace Out.


	4. Flashbacks Of The Past

Hiya everyone! Here's chapter 3! People were asking me some questions, so I'll answer them in this chapter. Thanx! ~The Moon's Angelz.

Shoutouts:

Kirjava-chan: Yes I know, I'm trying something new since I never wrote something this angsty before. Thanks.

L-chan: Hey thanks a bunch! I'll explain everything!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. 

_                                          Cardcaptor Sakura: Feelings of the past: Chapter 3:_

_                                 **Flashbacks of the Past**_

Great this day was horrible! What did I do to deserve this? Huh? Tell me? God, I wished so hard that I wouldn't run into them. Good thing Miaka's such a good friend. 

Flashback 

_"Are you sure you're okay Tomoyo? You seemed a little angry before." Miaka asked her new friend. "Not really Miaka, I think I'll tell you what happened."_

_End Flashback_

So I told her. Even though I hadn't known her well, I trusted her.

Flashback—Four years before.

_So the cardcaptors were on the go again saving the world. Yet again. It was a rainy day in Tomoeda and Sakura was facing her fears. This new dangerous card is the shot card._

_Very dangerous._

_"Sakura be careful alright!" Tomoyo yelled to her best friend. Sakura just nodded and rolled her eyes. The little yet strong shot card was after Syaoran who had came in a few minutes later. _

_"Watch out Li-kun!" He jumped out of the way once he heard Sakura call out to him. The shot card was on the move again, a little slowed down after Syaoran kicked it._

_Shot flew over to Sakura ready to strike. "Sakura!" Tomoyo called running in front of her._

_"Tomoyo!! Watch out!" Syaoran called._

_"Shield card!! Cover Tomoyo, release and dispel!" The shield card covered Tomoyo protecting, and Sakura captured the shot card after it hit shield._

_Syaoran left seeing that the card was captured. "What's wrong with you Tomoyo?" Sakura said angrily._

_"What Sakura?" Tomoyo asked innocently._

_"Look Tomoyo, I **don't **care what happens to you! Just don't  get in my way okay!" Tomoyo was horrified._

_"Sakura? What happened? Why are you acting like this?" She cried._

_"Just get out of my face, I can't capture the cards like this." And with that she left. Tomoyo just sat there on the ground, in the rain. What did she do to deserve this?_

End Of Flashback.

_"So yeah, I was so hurt that day,"  I was telling Miaka. "My whole heart sank so low, I didn't come out my room for days. When I went back to school, everyone was treating me like trash. I cry everytime I think about it. Then Mama happened.."_

Flashback

_Tomoyo was in her room crying her heart out after what happened with Sakura. Suddenly she heard a loud knock on her door. "What is it?" She asked. "Ms.Daidouji, your mother she had an accident and is now in the hospital." _

_'Mama' she thought. She rushed out of her room and took a limo to the hospital. Tomoyo looked like hell. Her previous crying mixed with her worrying for her mother._

_She went to the front desk. "Um is a Sonomi Daidouji here? I'm her daughter." The secretary nodded with a grim look on her face. That made Tomoyo even more worried. _

_"Down the hall first door to the left." Tomoyo nodded and ran down the hall quickly. She opened the door quietly and looked at her mother. She had bruises and scratches all over her._

_"My God, what happened?" She asked the doctor in the room. "She has been raped repeatedly and almost killed I'm afraid." Tomoyo gasped. Sonomi smiled at her softly. "Hi Tomoyo-chan."_

_"Oka-san Are you okay?" Sonomi just smiled again. _

_For the next day and night, Tomoyo stayed by her mothers beside regardless of what the doctors and nurses said. It was morning and the sun rays shone brightly on Tomoyo's face waking her up. "Mama?" She looked up at Sonomi._

_She layed there immobile. She looked towards the heart monitor. Zero._

_"Oh God, No!!! Someone get in here!" She knew even though if a doctor came in here, it would be futile to do anything. Her Mother was dead, and her life turned completely upside-down._

End Of Flashback.

_"Oh, I'm so sorry Tomoyo!" Miaka exclaimed_. I know she is. That was the worst day of my life. I tried to contact any family members I had. I found Sereri and told her that her sister had died. She was very nice, and chit-chatty on the phone. I liked her, because of her spirit. After that, I just moved to Tokyo with her. Mama had bought a house there, so we moved there together. I never told anyone. Syaoran kind of knew because he was looking at me strangely the  last day I was here. Oh boy, I guess I knew deep down in my heart, I couldn't run away from my problems. And that I had to come back.  Great. Whatever. Now I'm in my room, playing one of my favourite videos games. I was losing badly, 'cause I had other stuff on my mind.

I suppose I could be grateful, since I'm not completely cold. I'd better call Syaoran, see what's up. I picked up the phone and dialled the number. 

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Syaoran!! What's up?"__

_"Oh Hi, nothing much Tomoyo. Are you okay? Well since what happened today?"_

"Well I'm not happy about it. Say did you know that they were coming to Winona Yui?"

_"No, I thought they were going to Seijou High, Like we were all supposed to."_

"Interesting. If only I could use my powers and shut her…..Oops." Great, now he knows that I have magic.

_"Your powers? You have magic? Well I'm not really surprised."_

"You're not? How did you know Syaoran?"

_"Well I was always suspicious I guess."_

"Why didn't you bring it up then?"

_"Well, I noticed it after you came back to school after that week you stayed at home. You were pretty sad, and your aura changed to a dark violet instead of light. Plus it was very strong."_

"Yeah, I get stronger when I'm driven by my feelings. Sometimes it turns red when I'm really angry."

_"That's interesting alright. Well I gotta go, and don't mind Sakura. And don't use your powers unless it's important." _ I sighed. I was so ready to go and shut her face.

"I…Okay. I'll talk to you later." I put the phone down, and looked up at the ceiling.

Hopefully everything will be alright. 

Well there's chapter three for ya! Thanx to everyone who reviewed. 

~The Moon's Angelz


	5. Dangerous Meeting

Hey Everyone! You're probably wondering why I have a new chapter up almost everyday. Well it's partly because I just have lots of fun writing this story since I make it up as I go. Plus I want to finish this fast 'Cause I'm going back to school soon. ~The Moon's Angelz

Shoutouts:

Pink Cherry Blossom: Thanks, Yea tell me later. But I'm dying to read your new story that's coming up soon.

L-chan: Thankies, Yeah that's partly why Tomoyo was so sad. See ya later!

Claire: Thanks, I don't like Sakura either. She'll get some bashing, I promise!

kirjava-chan: Hey thanks again!

                                      _Cardcaptor Sakura-Feelings of the Past-Chapter 4:_

                                                            **_A Dangerous Meeting_**

+Tomoyo's Point Of View+

So Now I'm back at school for the second day. I just prayed Sakura wasn't in any of my classes. Most likely she's in my music class. Wow I haven't sung anything in a long time. Not since I was singing a song at Mama's funeral. Syaoran is in all my classes so far, and I'm happy for that. Miaka and I have been getting along well. I had talked to her last night…

Flasback.

I decided to call Miaka. We had exchanged phone numbers after I told her what had happened.

_I dialed the number and she answered saying, "Hello. Atsuki residence."_

_"Hi Miaka, it's me Tomoyo."_

_"Oh Hi Tomoyo. Are you Okay?"_

_"Yeah. So are you doing anything tommorow after school?"_

_"Uh no, why?"_

_"Well I was wondering if would like to come with Syaoran and I to the arts shop."_

_"Sure Tomoyo. I'll meet you at the front."_

_"Alright, see you later Miaka-_chan_" I could just picture her smiling on the other end._

_"Bye Tomoyo-_chan_." And she hung up._

End Of Flashback.

She is really nice. But Now I had to concentrate on the boring teacher at the front of the classroom. Did it make sense coming here? I did get to see Syaoran and Kero again, Plus I met Miaka. Whatever. 

Ding Ding Ding. Well not really, the bell just rung signaling the end of the day. Finally. Now I had to go meet Miaka at the front of the school.

I was talking to Syaoran, not really an interesting conversation. "So you slash the card and captured it?" I asked.

"No, no Meiling and I fought it until the card gave up. Um the Twin card." I nodded my head. It was because of the clow cards why Sakura was acting like that four years ago. He just had to remind me didn't he? I love Syaoran, but sometimes he can be stupid.

"Uh, Syaoran-chan let's not talk about that, besides there's Miaka up ahead."

I led him to her at the front of the school. 

"Hi Tomoyo-chan!" She said awfully cheerful. "Hi Miaka, let's go."

So we walked and chit-chatted on our way o the arts shop. In the other class we all had together, we had to make some sort of painting, Of anything. One thing that the teacher—Ms.Asagi—said was that we could use paintings to express our feelings. Well I had another way to do that, but whatever.

We had finally made it to the arts shop and I felt like I was at home. I was always interested in the arts. The colours,  is what captures me the most. If I were to fall into a rainbow and never escape, I wouldn't be the least regretful. 

I picked up some paints and crayons and went over to Syaoran. He looked liked he was talking to someone, but I couldn't see who. Maybe it was Miaka, but he sounded angry. I walked over and tapped on his back. He turned around to face me, and his face completely softened from what it was before.

"Who were you talking to Syaoran-chan?" I knew he was angry, I just felt it. And I hated it when he was angry. I looked over to the corner he was facing and there stood the smug-looking Sakura Kinomoto.

Great. Just Great. 

"Why hello Daidouji-san!" She said with a frown on her face. I slightly smiled, a little blood here and there would do.

"Hi Kinomoto-san. Now why have you upset Syaoran?" I felt him shift a little and I looked at him. Since I didn't want to hear it from her…, "Why are you upset Syaoran?" He shook his head and walked me over to the other end of the store.

"She was just saying this nonsense about the past, I—" I raised an eyebrow.

"The Past?" I started angrily. "What the hell did she do now?" He sighed. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it. What am I to do in a situation like this? I wish Sereri were here, or Miaka. Where is Miaka anyway?

"Syaoran will you just tell me? You know that I can tell what your thinking simply by looking at you. Now are you going to tell or not?" Good he's sure to give up now. And he did.

"She said, that we should get back together, that you were….nothing, a piece of shit that was getting in her way." I was horrified again. Just shaken up like how I was that day.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo, I was just so ready to slap her silly until you interrupted." I smiled at him.

"Then I shouldn't have." He grinned. 

"You sure haven't changed Tomoyo-chan. Same old, same old." I hugged him tightly, tears brimming out of my eyes. Will I ever get over this? Maybe I will.

"What this about old stuff?" Miaka asked coming over to us, still in our embraced position. I smiled.

"Oh Nothing, just let me go buy my stuff and were out of here!" I jumped over to the cash register. Syaoran looked at me again. "But aren't you forgetting something?" As soon as the cashier handed me the change, I remembered that we left Kinomoto in the back.

"Like I give a shit." I just strolled out of the shop waiting for Miaka and Syaoran to follow.

                                                          #     #     #

Soon the first week of school was over. I had met a lot of new people, but none of them had becaome as close as Miaka and I. I don't know how we did it, but we're as close as ever. This Saturday we kicked Syaoran out to do some girl stuff. And you know what? I think I have two new clients for my clothes! There gonna look so kawaii in them!! I can see it now, 'Magnificent Miaka and 'Adorable Syaoran'!

Hmmm, Maybe I should send Sereri an e-mail before Miaka comes to the house. Sounds good.

Dear Aunt Sereri. No scratch that, I know you hate it when I call you that.

_Dear Sereri-chan,_

_Hi! What's up? I'm fine. Well not exactly fine, but you know. I met with Syaoran and Kero and made a new friend Miaka. The only bad news I have is that Kinomoto Sakura and Hiragizawa Eriol are going to my school!! -_-; can it get any worse? Well How have you been? Have a boyfriend yet? I'm sure you do. Syaoran, I don't know where to go on that yet. I'm not sure how to tell him, or If I'm going to tell him at all but I'll let you know! I don't know if I want to leave yet, so feel free to come stay in Tomoeda! I miss you a lot!_

_Well talk to you later!_

_Your Tomodachi,_

_Tomoyo-chan._

There. Now that that's done, I'll go have a good day with Miaka. Ding! There the doorbell. I'd better go and answer it.

Well guys, there chapter…..um 4? Yeah Chapter 4. See you later and please review! 

~The Moon's Angelz


	6. Releasing Anger, Capturing Love

Hey Hey everyone! Sorry for the late postin' of this chapter, but I've been really busy. I really love this chapter and I hope you will too.

Disclaimer: Read The last one..

Cardcaptor Sakura: Feelings of the Past-Chapter 5:

_Releasing Anger, Capturing Love._

+Tomoyo's Point Of View+

I went to open the door to find… "What the hell do you want Kinomoto?" She had the nerve to come up on my doorstep? What the hell is going on?

"Can't I talk to an old friend." She said leading herself to the living-room. My aura started flashing red. Why do I even bother taking all this shit? "DAMMIT SAKURA!" She looked at me as if I had gone bonkers. Why is she playing this game with me? I'm not in the mood. "What Tomoyo, did I do something wrong?" She looked at me innocently this time. She's such a con artist.

"What do you mean if you did something wrong? God, you're such a bitch!" I took a minute to breath. She walked over to the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools. I glanced at the staircase. I remembered when we used to chase each other up and down those stairs. But now I was pissed.

"Dammit Sakura, I trusted you, we used to do everything together, and I mean everything, even the Clow Cards. You just through that all away that day and you tore my life apart. Do you think I fucking like it? No I don't. So I would appreciate it if you took you're small ass out of my house!" At that point My aura was completely red. Sakura raised an eyebrow at me curiously. "That's it? You're pathetic."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I chanted a spell that I had created my self. It's used to transport energy. I took hold of Sakura's body as she was temporarily frozen by the spell. I didn't want to transport her out of the house, I wanted to kick her out. I took her to the door as the spell started wearing off. She got her senses back.

"Don't ever come into my home again, or you will experience something worse!" I pushed her out and ran to my room.

I screamed. So loudly I thought the whole freaking town could hear. I needed to release this anger. My aura was still bright red, when it started fading to it's original colour. I know I sensed Syaoran-chan coming but I didn't stop him. Surprisingly he came through the window that was wide open. I was on the floor with my face flushed. He gazed at me softly and opened his arms. I got up and nearly fell in his embrace. He picked me up and put us on a rocking chair next to my bed. 

"What the  matter Tomoyo-chan?" He asked softly, rubbing my back. "Sakura Kinomoto." I could tell he got angry since his energy rised. Then it faded again.

+Syaoran's Point of View+

She looked up at me with those big violet eyes. She smiled. God, I just went in for it. I kissed her. 

+Tomoyo's Point Of View+

Oh my God he kissed me. He smiled at me brightly, and I hugged him. It was now or never.

"Syao-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Ai shiteru." I smiled, I did it. His aura was a complete light green.

"Ai shiteru Tomo-chan." I never felt so happy in my entire life! 

+Third person's Point Of View+

Syaoran was comepletely blown away. "God Tomoyo, do you know how long I wanted to hear you say that. How long I waited to get the courage to say it. Ever since that dark day you left, I felt like there was something missing in my life. You're just so smart, beautiful, and funny I just don't want to let you go."

Tomoyo was touched. Her heart fluttered. Tears escaped her eyes. "Syaoran-chan, Ever since I layed eyes on you, I knew it. It took me long to realize it, but I was sure when I left. I love you!" She jumped lightly and embraced him. The force caused them to fall over with the chair. They rolled over on the floor. She burst out laughing, and he soon followed.

"So Tomoyo-chan What do you want to do today?" He asked tucking a piece of hair that fell down Tomoyo's face.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" He shrugged. "We could just hang out I guess." Tomoyo nodded. She needed time alone with him. It was usually Tomoyo, Syaoran and Miaka. But now, just for now she wanted it to be Tomoyo and Syaoran.

*****

Currently Tomoyo was in Syaoran's lap watching a movie with him. She got cleaned up after, since she discovered there was mascara running down her face. She complained that she looked ugly, but Syaoran shook her out of that concept. She always looked beautiful to him since they were little kids. She glanced at him. This is what she always wanted, but what about the b-i-t-c-h? "Syao-chan, what are going to do about Sakura?" He sighed.

"Tomoyo, didn't I tell you on the phone a couple days ago that not to let Sakura bother you?" 

"Yeah, yeah, okay." But it wasn't okay. Sakura wouldn't leave her alone. She would have to face her the next day at school.

Then she suddenly realized something. "You know I gotta thank Clow Reed and the Clow Cards." He gazed at me quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"'Cause I would have never met you." He grinned.

"Good point, I would have never met you either."

*****The Next Day…

+Tomoyo's Point Of View+

Ahhh, I'm so relaxed right now. Im currently walking to school letting the fresh morning breeze catch my face. I had put my hair in a high ponytail, and it was getting messed up. But I didn't care. I was looking forward to seeing Syaoran. Yesterday was probably the best day of my life! Gosh, I gotta talk to Kero. But How am I going to do that?

I sighed. Whatever. I climbed the front steps of Winona Yui, and headed to my class. Homeroom, Japanese.

I opened the door. "Ohayo Tomoyo!" The whole class greeted. 

"Ohayo Minna!" I waved. I made friends with everyone. And I know I could trust them. I walked over to Miaka.

"Hi Tomoyo-chan, sorry I couldn't make it." I smiled.

"That's quite alright." If she had come, and Sakura hadn't been there, chances are Syaoran and I wouldn't have told each other.

"What's with the huge smile on your face? Did Syaoran tell you?"

"Miaka, you knew??" She nodded and grinned.

"He told me in the arts shop. But I kinda knew, way before that." I laughed.

"Yes we told each other yesterday." She squealed.

"Way to go Tomoyo-chan!" I grinned. "Yeah, way to go Tomo-chan." Man I love that voice. I turned around and grabbed Syaoran.

"Hey Syao-chan!" Miaka squealed again. "So, how you'd you guys tell?" She asked happily. "Let's save that for another day." Syaoran said. I could tell he was extremely flushed. I love it when he's nervous, he's just so kawaii!!

"Um, could you guys come over later? I got some things to design, and try on." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"You're sewing again? And you made clothes for the both of us? Oh brother." Miaka was confused.

"You design clothes Tomoyo-chan?" I nodded shortly. She jumped. "Great, I know you have great fasion sense, so I'll gladly come over!"

I smiled. "Sugoi Miaka-chan! What about you Syaoran?"

"K, fine." I kissed him lightly and sat down in my seat. My feet were getting tired, moreover the teacher was here. Well Mr.Kinomoto. I do miss him, since he was like a father to me. Even though mama didn't like the idea. This is just so weird, Never in a million years would I think Syaoran liked me, even loved me. And never in a million would I find someone just like me. Miaka. Life has it's surprises, but sometimes it can be a bitch.

Well There yea have it. I just really like this chapter. Anyways, Please review!!

~The Moon's Angelz


	7. A Little Discovery

Hi Minna! Here's chapter 6!! Please Review!!

Disclaimer: Whatever!

"Talking"

*****Scene change

(MA: …) My Words.

                                            Cardcaptor Sakura:Feelings Of the Past-Chapter 6:

                                     A Little Discovery

Ah, it was the weekend again. Perfect day to do whatever. For the first time in four years I pulled out my camcorder. Syaoran was definitely surprised. It was a good occasion. For the first time in a LONG time, I was truly happy. Currently, thank God my hands weren't sweaty since Syaoran and I were holding hands, when Miaka was the one holding the camera.

"You guys are so kawaii!!" She squealed.

"Aint I lucky, I met another Tomoyo.." I laughed. Syaoran was always the one to pull funny sarcastic remarks. It was September 14. Not really close to Christmas, but whatever. I was anxious to see Sereri again. It was a nice Sunday and we had nothing to do. We were just walking around the block, close to where my house was situated. Then I realized something. "Guys why don't we go to my house and play video games!!"

They momentarily thought about it sighing. "Okay!" They said. "And you can try on my clothes!!"

Miaka squealed. Syaoran groaned. 

"Don't be such a spoiled sport Syao-chan" I said cutely. He just rolled his eyes, and kissed me softly. I shrugged.

Minutes later we walked in. I greeted the helpers who were sitting around talking, since I gave them a break. Mama, never did, and I thought they deserved a break now and then. They have a life too. First we went to the kitchen since we're extremely hungry. I pulled Miaka and Syaoran out of their houses bright and early, and they hadn't gotten to eat breakfast yet. 

Hey I just felt like bothering them. Is it such a crime? I was making the eggs on the stove when I looked over at Miaka. She seemed pretty satisfied with everything, but she seriously needed a boyfriend to tame her. I know girls are supposed to do that, but she's…..different. I would have to talk  to her about it later. 

I smelled something nice, when I realized it was the eggs and bacon on the stove. I really like American or Canadian foods. But I Like Japanese best as my native food.

"Wake up everybody, food ready!!" My boyfriend and best friend were practically drooling. Typical. My food is great.

I shared out the plates, and they ate fast. "This is great Tomoyo-chan, I always loved your cooking since we were little!" Syaoran said enthusiastically. 

"It's a gift." I said coolly.

*****

A about an hour after the kitchen table talk, we were playing video games. I had called Kero over telepathically. It might have been the best time to Tell Miaka the rest of the story. She only got  glimpse when I told her why Sakura and I weren't friends anymore.

"So he created cards with magic?"

Syaoran and I nodded. I let Syaoran take over, since he knew it much more in detail. After the explanation…

"You musn't tell a living soul, or a dead soul either." I said with a smile.

"Sure Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-chan." I suddenly remembered what I was thinking this morning. I decided to be blunt.

"Um, Miaka don't you think it's time you got a boyfriend?" I smirked as she faked a choke. Her cheeks were tinted. That was about the time Kero came from flying over here. 

"So you like someone?" Syaoran asked picking up on the conversation. I knew she didn't want to tell. But to my surprise she nodded.

I just had to ask, "Who is it? Someone from school? Someone we don't know?" She looked a little afraid to say it. Why would she be?

"I like…..I like, Eriol Hiragizawa." I fell. Then I realized I was standing. Eriol? That piece of shit that did what Sakura did?

Syaoran had fallen too with Kero. 

"You Like Clow? HAHAHAHAHA!" Kero started laughing heartily. Syaoran saw the look on my face. I was pretty angry with Keroberos. I only called him that when I was angry.

Knowing what I was thinking, Syaoran grabbed him in mid air and forced him to shut up. 

"Miaka, you like Eriol?" She nodded shortly. "He Likes me too." What the fuck? He likes her too. Well isn't that the predicament.

"I don't really know what to say.." And honestly I didn't. "Can I talk to him?" I asked. Maybe I can find a good spot, so I can be friends with him for Miaka's sake.

"Sure Tomoyo-chan, just don't say anything mean! And I mean it!" I nodded and smiled. "Don't worry Miaka, Im not that bad."

Miaka smirked evilly. "Not when It comes to Kinomoto." She knew me too well. "Yep"

*****

The Sunday after, Syaoran, Miaka, Kero and I went to Eriol's house. Same old, Same old. I wondered why he never went back to England, but oh well. We walked up the steps and we reached the door in silence. I took in a deep breath. Ding Dong!!! Was the sound of the doorbell. 

Eriol opened the door casually with Ruby and spinel behind him. "Why, hello Daidouji-san, Li-san, and Miaka-chan.." He finished his last part with his cheeks a rosy colour. I decided to be blunt, just how I like it.

"Now Hiragizawa-san, let's drop the formalities shall we?" He nodded. I continued. "So Eriol-san, can we come in?"

He opened the door wider. 

Now This is going to be interesting. He showed us to the living-room to sit down. I think he knew what my motive was. Anyways, we sat down.

"Would guys like something to drink?" He asked politely. We all nodded, and asked for the same thing. Mountain Dew. All four of us actually knew what Eriol's favourite soda was, and it was pretty good.

After a few sips, I dug in. "So Eriol I heard that you and Miaka are dating, am I right?" He looked at me stragely, I bet he wondered why I was acting so polite towards him. I'm not that bad, but he shouldn't get this treatment after what he did to me with Sakura. Answering my question in a polite tone, "Yes." I smiled. When he answered he looked at me in pity. Maybe he didn't mean all the stuff he did before. "So how did it all start Miaka? You weren't acting weird or anything." Miaka looked over to Eriol and he smiled at her…"This is how it happened."

Flashback:

+3rd person's point of View+ 

Miaka was walking home. She had said goodbye to her friends, after leaving the arts shop with them. It was a nice cool eveling. A slight breeze that blew her dark hair all over the place. She was about to turn a corner to go home, but then she heard familiar voices…

_"Serves you right for bothering them Sakura. You know I feel sorry for Tomoyo-chan. She was one of my friends, before you messed everything up!" _

_"Eriol Hiragizawa, that's freaking BS!!! You know that I love you. And always did." Being Eriol, he took on a look of pity for the bitch, but it didn't change the way how he felt._

_"Sakura, Im not going out with someone who betrays her friends like that. Besides I love someone else…" At that point Miaka heart was beating fast. Ever since she met Eriol that first day, she was lost in those deep pools of azure never to be found again. She loved the bastard to be blunt. _

_Sakura was shocked for a second, but asked, "Who is this bitch?"_

_Eriol was angry. "Don't ever call her a bitch. Even though we haven't got to talk much, I can't help but notice her. Her turquoise eyes, and dark blue hair…"_

_Sakura raked her brain if she knew anyone that fitted the rather romantic description. "Daidouji's friend Atsuki?"_

_Miaka took in a deep, deep breath. Her stomach filled with butterflies that made it hurt like hell. She was desperately waiting for Eriol's reaction, and she got a good one. He nodded slowly._

_Now what was she do? She couldn't just confront him, she was too nervous. She turned the other way, and went home._

_End of flashback._

+Tomoyo's Point Of View+

"Interesting Story Miaka-chan." I said smiling. Eriol actually didn't want to do what he did. I forgave him, but I didn't tell him yet. "So how did you tell him Miaka?" I was so interested. I love this romantic stories. Syaoran just rolled his eyes, practically reading my mind. I grabbed his hand in mine lovingly, without looking at him eager to hear the rest of the story. Eriol wanted to tell it…

_Flashback_

_+3rd person's Point Of view+_

_For the next few days Miaka had avoided him, lost in thoughts. But one day she came over to his house…_

_Eriol opened the door._

_"Why hello Atsuki-san!" He smiled brightly at her, with his cheeks a deep pink colour._

_"Hi Hiragizawa-san. Im came here to talk about our friends fighting…"_

_'_Nice cover' _thought Miaka._

_"Miaka, I know that you didn't come over here for that." She blushed darkly. How in hell did he know, was he some sort of sorceror? She didn't know how right she was._

_" Oh Hell, I heard you yelling with Kinomoto the other day about Tomoyo-chan, and me as well….." Eriol blushed._

_"I meant what I said. Ever since I saw you in school that day, I knew something. I realized that I loved you. You know how we would talk to eachother about our friends fighting, at that time…I knew." Her heart practically flipped. _

_"I….barely know you Eriol-kun" She said softly, dropping the formalities. He put his hands up in defense. "Miaka, why don't we get to know each other?" She looked up at him and smiled._

_"That's sounds Good Eriol-kun."_

_So for the next few days, Eriol and Miaka fell deeper._

_End Of Flashback_

My eyes watered at the sweet story. "So you guys are an item now?" They nodded sheepishly. "Aww, don't be modest. Eriol, I forgive you! Just telling you that. And Syaoran you should forgive him too."

Syaoran smiled a sincere smile and said, "I forgive you Eriol."

But then I suddenly realized something. "Miaka, you were over at Eriol's house on Sunday weren't you?" I asked. (MA: the day Sakura came over) She nodded. That's why she wasn't there. "And Eriol-kun, you must have known that Sakura was coming over right? And that Syaoran would be there?" He smirked.

"You were always the smart one Tomoyo-san." Once again I said, "It's a Gift." It was all part of the plan. Except Syaoran and I didn't know. Kero was lookin' smug, so I knew he knew of the plan.

Well I'm glad. At least I won't have to worry about Miaka, and At least I got one of my old friends back.

There you go people another chapter!! I just love Eriol so much, I couldn't leave him out. Anyways, See ya in the Next chapter, Please review! ~The Moon's Angelz


	8. What's With The 20 Questions Tomoyosan?

Hi People!! Here is Chapter seven Enjoy!!

Shoutouts:

Pink Cherry Blossom: Don't worry, I have something planned. I'll explain everything in this chapter…Cause I hate causing any confusion. X_X. Thankies again^^.

Kirjava-chan: Thanks, I know that Sakura is a b****. I don't really like her either. Anyways I'll explain everything. Stay tuned cause I got something goodie planned! Thanx!

Lilcherryblossom: That's alright, I get reviews like this all the time. 

Disclaimer: Hey Hey, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. I'm just a thirteen year old, who's got nothing better to do.

                                             _Cardcaptor Sakura-Feelings Of The past-Chapter 7:_

                                                   What's with the 20 questions Tomoyo-san?

+Tomoyo-s Point Of View+

I was sitting comfortably in Eriol's living room. I had just found out about the nice start-off relationship between Eriol and Miaka. But Something that Miaka told me really bothered me…

"Eriol Hiragizawa that's freaking BS! You know that I love you. And always did."

Now that was freakin' weird. Okay, you mean to tell me that Sakura loves Eriol while she was going out with Syaoran? Because it seemed to me, she was talking about for a long time. Maybe she's just crazy. Hey we are just hormonal fifteen year-olds. Right? I shrugged. What's going on in this world can be mind boggling. (1) Anyways, We were seated sipping on our Mountain Dews. But I couldn't help start thinking about things, that I was mulling about. First up, Sakura loving Eriol. Second, Eriol and Miaka dating. Third, Well I don't know. It always seems you have to have three things. Now I have to solve this cases.

"Miaka, when you over heard Sakura and Eriol having a fight, Um I think I heard that Sakura was telling Eriol-san here," I used a hand putting Eriol in the spotlight. "that she loved him. Is that right?"

Miaka didn't answer. Instead Eriol did. He nodded in response with a look of regret. 

"Well after Syaoran broke up with Sakura, because of what happened she came looking for me…We started going out. I had asked her if she was okay after Syaoran broke up with her, and she just said she was using him to get money."

Syaoran did not look too happy. "That slutty, gold-digging bitch!" I smirked, but said, "Calm down." He practically made me fall off when he jumped around. Kero just didn't like one bit How his mistress was acting, and I don't blame him one bit.

Ever since she came up to me in school, I sensed her aura and it was sick. She was practially a whore. Having sex all the time. I swear I won't be surprised if she got pregnant. "So Eriol, did you love her?" I asked patiently. But inside I was bursting with enthusiasm waiting for the rest of the story.

"No, I didn't really. I just thought that she was hurt from the brake up, and I felt sorry for her." I smiled.

"Don't be sorry for being yourself Eriol-san. Do you love Miaka? Truly?" he nodded with a blush on his right cheek. Miaka just grinned broadly. Oh I just have to tell Sereri this, I e-mail her later.

"So,--" I was about to ask a question when.. "What's with the twenty questions Tomoyo-san?" I flicked my head towards Eriol flipping my hair about. I felt a little guilty. "I'm sorry Eriol" I looked to the floor since I didn't want to look at him right now. I guess I was a little prying in their love life, which shouldn't be. 

(MA: I suppose that's a message to all of you out there, who like to pry and gossip about people's relationships!)

"It's Okay Tomoyo" he sighed heavily, he seemed tired.

"Um, Syaoran and I are going back to my place. We'll just leave you two love birds alone." I grabbed Syaoran and Kero on the way out of the luxurious house, and walked into the sunlight. 

"Well guys what do we do now? See a movie?" They just shrugged.

We hurried back to my house to get some money. And for me my purse and a couple of things. I was in my room, when I bent over to look at Syaoran in the next room. He would just sleep there if he didn't feel like going back to his apartment. I grinned as he did the same to look on me. He grinned as well winking. Sometimes I just wonder how I could be so lucky, to find someone like him. It's virtually impossible. I decided to send Sereri a quick e-mail and check if she replied from the other time.

_Dear Tomoyo-chan,_

_          Hiya!!! Are you okay? I'm fine really. Just a little bored as usual. I'm sorry I didn't reply sooner, but my evening job isn't going well. I know that I have the money for anything I want, it's just that I like to work, you know that. I have good news Tomoyo-chan!! I'm coming to Tomoeda in Two weeks!! I'll see you then…_

_Anyways, I gotta run!_

_Take Care!_

_Your Tomodachi Sereri._

Wow! She's coming. I have to e-mail her back quick!

_Dear Sereri-chan,_

_OMG! I can't wait to see you! A lot of stuff has been going on up here! I'm really happy because Syaoran and I are together now. I'll tell you the details later. Plus remember the Eriol guy I was talking about. He and Miaka are in love with each other!! They're so Kawaii!! I dunno what's going on with Sakura. She's turned into some kind of whore. Never mind, I'll see you soon!_

_Take care,_

_Your Tomodachi,_

_Tomoyo._

Okay. "Syaoran-chan, are ya ready to go?" I yelled. "Yes Tomoyo-chan!" He replied. I ran out the room, and joined him in the hall way between our rooms. He put his arm around mine. I giggled shyly. I still felt a little weird around him like this. I don't really know why. He just smiled at me cutely. "What is it?" I asked. He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Never mind, Tomoyo-chan, never mind." Huh? Whatever.

We walked down the stairs to see Kero at the bottom. 

"What took you guys so long? We're you, you know…" I blushed like there was no tomorrow. "Kero-chan!!! No we did not!!"

Kero shrugged. "Whatever." 

So we left the house to have a nice night at the movies.

Okay, I know this chapter really sucked, but this is just…..I don't  know, a lead upto what's gonna happen. 

Tomoyo: So you're saying that this chapter is just a gap to fill in?

MA: Yea, you could say that.

Tomoyo: Okay, whatever.

Miaka: Don't you think Syaoran and Tomoyo are so kawaii MA???

MA: Yes they are very Kawaii!

Tomoyo: Well, well Eriol and Miaka are very kawaii, right MA??

MA: Yes very. They match each other perfectly.

Tomoyo: So what's gonna happen to Sakura now?

MA: Tomoyo-chan, do you think I would tell you?

Tomoyo: Yes.

Miaka: Tomoyo, she's not going to tell you. We're going to have to live it.

MA: Say, where are you're boyfriends at?

Miaka: I dunno, do you know Tomoyo-chan?

Tomoyo: Um, aren't they at Eriol's house? 

Miaka: Tomoyo, you should know you have magic.

MA: I don't think Tomoyo has that kind of power to detect people. Anyways, I gots to go. Im gonna find them.

Miaka and Tomoyo: K, Bye!

MA: Peace out.

At Syaoran's apartment…

MA: Syaoran-chan?? Eriol-chan?? Are ya here?

Eriol and Syaoran: yeah, MA.

MA: Okay. Now I wanted to talk to you guys, concerning the future.

Eriol: Okay, shoot.

MA: Well a lot of things are going to happen, and you need to be there for your girls. Okay?

Syaoran: Of course, MA. We're not going to leave them alone. We're practically bonded. Mentally and Phisically.

Eriol: Yeah, but what's going to happen MA?

MA: **+laughs+ do you think I would tell you? No. Im going to leave now.**

**Eriol: Whatever.**

**Syaoran: Okay see you later MA!**

**MA: Bye, Peace out.**


	9. What the F!

Okay Guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. Two months and a couple days to be exact. I'm completely sorry, it's just that life sorta got complicated. Well, I'm sure you don't wanna hear about my life so, let's get on with the story shall we?

**Shoutouts and Special Thanks to**:

Pink Cherry Blossom, Ellie, Kirjava-chan, shnickers, mIkAto and L-chan.

Thank you to all of you so much!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to it's owners Clamp and Nelvana.

**Chapter 8**: _Here we go again…wait a minute…What the F***?!?!_

I start to get all giggly inside. Sereri-chan is coming, I'm so happy. I was drinking a _Mountain Dew _on the way to Tomoeda National Airport(1) in Eriol's Car with the whole gang, or whatever you call us four. "So where are we going again?" Miaka asked casually. "We're going to the airport to pick up Tomoyo's supposedly cool aunt that's coming from Tokyo." Syaoran explained.

If you're wondering how we're doing, it's great!! I love him to death, and I realize that ,much more clearly now.  "We're Here!" Eriol calls, and we step out of his 'lexus' or some cheap copy of it… I wasn't sure. I got out a big piece of cardboard paper that said 'The Truly Beautiful Sereri Daidouji'. 

Once we get in, there appears to be a big line of people waiting for their friends and loved-ones. A couple people come out.

Some short, some tall, and some in between, but not Sereri. "Where is she? Wasn't she supposed to be here yet?" Miaka asked worriedly.

"I'll go ask the secretary over there," I said and pointed over to the corner. 

"Excuse me Ms.Ono?" I peered at her name tag.

"That's Mrs. dear" Really? She looked really young to me…around thirty. Guess she married early. 

"Um, I was wondering if you've seen this woman." I passed her a picture I had in my purse. She nodded with the look of remembrance on her face. "Yes, the sweet girl the most beautiful big green eyes I had ever seen."

"So I take it you've seen her?" I asked eagerly. She nodded again. I looked over at Syaoran in the line, and smiled at him. Letting him know. "Did you see where she went?"

"Actually she left with a strange woman that looked like her. Same green eyes, with the hair." What the hell did I just hear? Oh my God, SAKURA!!!!! Mrs.Ono looked at me with a strange look. "Is everything alright dear?" 

" Yeah, Gotta go!!"  Oh shit. Oh shit!! Sakura is going to do something really bad, really bad. Once I got over to the line, "Ohmygodithinkthatsakuracameandtooksereriandnowicantfindhershesgone!!" Syaoran understood, but Eriol and Miaka didn't. "Can you say that again? I didn't catch it."

"I said, Oh my god I think that Sakura came and took Sereri and now I can't find her she's gone!!" They all gasped. "That good for nothing bitch!" Syaoran said obviously angry.

"Watch your language Syao-chan. We have to concentrate on what we're going to do to find Sakura and Sereri." Right, stay calm Tomoyo. Stay calm.

*******

In Japanese class the next morning, I spoke to Kinomoto-Sensei for the first time in a long time. I got there early knowing he'd be there. "Kinomoto-Sensei? I need your help with something" 

"Hello Tomoyo-san, what can I help you with?" I was glad he didn't jump to talk about the past.

"I have some bad news first of all. Well yesterday when I was going to pick up my aunt from the airport, but we found out that Kinomoto Sakura kidnapped her. Now all I need your help on is telling m a general idea on where she might be right now."

I didn't see a flinch on his face, he just had a stern look on his face but sadness in his eyes. 

"She might be at home today, she was acting rather strange today though." Okay, that's a good place to start.

"Thank you Kinomoto-Sensei. Is it okay If I take the day off today?"

" Of course. Please call the police if you think you've go confirmation. I won't be mad at you for turning in Sakura." I nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back and returned to his work. Syaoran was waiting outside.

We Hurried to Sakura's House. I'll never forget that neighbourhood. And especially Cherry Blossom Lane that connected both of our houses. That's all gone now.

Once we got there, Syaoran cast spell on the door. And it opened. We ran up to the room, knowing exactly where it was. The door was open. I saw a glimpse of brown hair. But that was all I saw. At that moment I wasn't prepared for what I was about to see. I held on to Syaoran tightly raising my aura a bit and he did the same.

We weren't sure what Sakura had planned, but we knew we'd get rid of her if we were together.

*******

Hey People!! I know that chapter really sucked. Or maybe I'm wrong, you tell me!! Please Review. Hey Pink Cherry Blossom, sorry for making you wait!! Thanks Everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was a quickie afterall. As my friend Isis says, "*JellyShit!!*" Never mind, inside joke. Lol

(Changed my name again, to Feo-chan) Later days,

Feo-chan.__


	10. Light vs Dark

Bonjour Minna-san!! Here is chapter 9 for ya. Get ready for some action...I hope Maybe not. Lol. Yeah that's about it. Some people asked me, so I'm just going to say that this story is definitely an AU!

Shoutouts and Special thanks to:

Pink Cherry Blossom: Heya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you so much for your review!! You know I haven't even figured out what's gonna happen yet so it will be much of a surprise to you as it will to me. Anyways, I'll be looking forward to your update! ^^

Eclipse: Thank you so much, Eclipse. You made me feel a lot better.

Evil Idiot: Thank you so much, I like your name a lot. Evil Idiot, lol. Anyways thanks for making me feel better about SailorJamie. I appreciate it. And this is an AU.

_SailorJaime: Time and Time again you would review my story and make me feel horrible. To tell you the truth I don't appreciate it. I don't like the way you trash the idea of T+S. I didn't invent the idea. I almost cried when you posted all that shit. I worked on these stories myself, based on my life that helped me get better emotionally. Shit, please I'm just asking you to never do that again. This website is called Fan**fiction **notice I bolded the word fiction, because you know why? Because this is all fiction. So is Card captor Sakura. So are all these Stories. So is S+S. Get it through your head._

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura.

Chapter 9: Light vs. Dark.

_             I saw a glimpse of brown hair. But that was all I saw. At that moment I wasn't prepared for what I was about to see. I held on to Syaoran tightly raising my aura a bit and he did the same._

We weren't sure what Sakura had planned, but we knew we'd get rid of her if we were together. But maybe I need to do this on my own.

          Syaoran kicked open the door and her horribly innocent face showed. Sakura looked towards the door. I looked around quickly to find Sereri in the corner tied up, with tape around her mouth trying hard to break free. Sakura had used rope to tie her legs and arms behind her, so she had to kneel on her knees.

"Why? Why do you this?" Syaoran asked obviously trying to figure her out once and for all. "It's simple. I knew all along you had feelings for Tomoyo. Since we met you. That's why I had to get rid of her, but then she had to come back. Now you both are in love having a wonderful relationship."

I was shocked. Was that really the reason for everything? Because she was jealous? Well now that's weird. I've heard of jealous rage, but this… this is just weird.

"So you're saying that you we're in love with him, and you were jealous because he had feelings for me at the time and now. And you want to get rid of me?" I wasn't exactly asking her…I was just trying to explain it to myself.

"Precisely. I hate to hurt you're dear aunt and best friend. But what can I do. If I can't do that I'll make you a deal," 

"Go on." Syaoran said.

"Well I can let Sereri go, but Tomoyo has to leave with her and never come back… or I will kill her." Shit. "So what If I happen to beat you in a battle… say tomorrow at dawn, then you will leave us alone forever?" Sakura thought about it for a moment. "Okay, 6:00 sharp. Penguin Park. Take your pathetic aunt too." I cast a spell on Sereri's rope and burnt it off.

The three of us left and headed strait to my house where Eriol and Miaka waited. Heading over to my house Syaoran was silent. And I knew why. Because If I lose tomorrow, then I will never see him again.

Sereri was silent too. But I knew that wouldn't be for long. 5…4…3…2…1. "Hello Tomoyo. And cute brown haired boy." Syaoran blushed slightly. I giggled. "Sereri-chan, This is Syaoran." Sereri smiled brightly at him. "Nice to meet you Li-kun." Of course she knew his last name, I talked about him all the time. 

"Nice to meet you too Daidouji-san, and please call me Syaoran." He smiled.

"Oh, please call me Sereri." I knew these two would be great friends once they met each other. "I'm guessing you figured out that was Sakura Kinomoto right?" She nodded. 

"Well, you're about to meet the famous Eriol and my friend Miaka. They're really nice." I can't wait." She said excitedly as always. 

***

                "Are you sure you're willing to go against Sakura in a battle? It's not like you're in practise with your magic." Hey I had to tell everyone someday I had magical powers. "Yes I'm sure Eriol. I should train, shouldn't I? But I want to spend time with you guys." They stayed silent for a moment. 

+Third Person's Point of View+

Of course everyone knew that the possibility of Tomoyo's Victory tomorrow wasn't like 100% it was more like 90%. And that 10% counts for a lot in the art of magic.  But it was the fact of Tomoyo's bravery to stand up for her family and friends.  

***

                Tomoyo and Syaoran we're currently in her bedroom watching a Vision of Escaflowne video. Tomoyo sat in Syaoran lap with her head in the crook of his neck. They were silent just enjoying each other's company. They shared a couple kisses, and a couple 'I love you's. And their aura's were dancing with each other. Syaoran wanted to help Tomoyo in her battle, but he knew couldn't. This was a battle for his girlfriend to win. _Not for_ _him and his girlfriend._ "Syaoran are you worried about me?"

"Of course I'm worried about you Tomo-chan." He said with his eyes clumping up with water. She cried herself. "I'm worried because I might lose the love of my life tomorrow. Do you realize she can kill you?" Tomoyo look at him fiercely.

"Don't be such a pessimist, Syaoran." He pouted. "I can't help it, I just love you too much."

"I love you too Syaoran, but I have to do this. And you know that." She got up slowly. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I'm going to make my battle costume, you want to come help?" He smiled a little. 

"Okay, I guess."

***

                "Miaka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stop crying, don't you have at least a little faith in me to pull through this?" She started to sob uncontrollably. "Stop being so melodramatic!" Tomoyo screamed. She stopped. "Well Tomoyo, I just love you too much as a friend to lose alright." Tomoyo softened at this touchful sentiment. Miaka got up from the comfy chair in the living-room and hugged Tomoyo tightly. "You know that I will always be here. Good old Miaka, k?" I nodded in her embrace.  "Thank you for everything you've done for me Miaka. I really and truly thank you." 

***

**Meeting in Tomoyo's bedroom**

               "Do you guys like my battle costume?" Tomoyo asked turning a full 360 to show them the fabulous work of art. It was a short mini black skirt with mini shorts under, with long black boots. Then she had on a black tank top, with a long sleeveless lavender jacket with two long tails. It showed off all her curves in a way. She also let her hair out, to make it have a great effect. Long beautiful curls that reached now to her butt. 

Syaoran practically had a nose bleed. "I Love it Tomoyo-chan!!" Sereri and Miaka chorused. "It's an 11 on 10!" Eriol said.

Syaoran was speechless, just smiling away…but his worries still on his mind. 

"My lovely little Syao-chan helped me. I think he has talent, and not in magic this time." Miaka giggled. 

***

**Tomorrow morning at 5:30 a.m.**

Sereri was still sleeping, and Miaka and Eriol were at Eriol's house. Tomoyo  and Syaoran were in Syaoran's bedroom, next door to Tomoyo's. Tomoyo was in the bathroom getting ready while Syaoran lay on the bed thinking to himself. No one really knew how hard he was taking this. Even he knew Tomoyo will probably win, he couldn't help but have this dark feeling in his chest, making him double over with pain. How was he going to handle this? He didn't know. He'd probably die if Tomoyo were killed. 

Tomoyo came out of the bathroom, in her battle costume and her aura blazing around her. She went and sat down next to him, and gave a full kiss on the lips.

"Tomoyo, I just want to know that I love you and I will always love you no matter what. Even when I die, my spirit will live on to love you. Don't ever forget that. We known each other for almost six years, and I can't believe what I had been missing out on the ten years before. I guess I do have to thank Clow Reed. Please be careful today, and remember that I will always be there." 

Tomoyo had tears running down her face, her head in his lap. He stroked her hair a couple times. She enjoyed this little quiet moments between them, even if it were for a few seconds. 

"Syaoran. God knows that I love you with all my heart, and that will never change. When I go into battle today, I know that I will always be thinking of you and that'll make me stronger as I go on." She sat up, and he hugged her tightly. 

+Tomoyo's Point Of View+ 

Life. Life is existence. Life is emotions of sadness, happiness, care, love and anger. Life is experiences. I know that I'll be learning something out of this, but I can't figure out what yet. But hey, I have my whole life to figure it out.

***6:00

Onto to Penguin Park. Syaoran, I know will stay close by but he will not help me. He knows I have to do this. Arriving at Penguin Park, I stood about thirty meters from the huge Penguin slide, close to the forest. Ten seconds later Sakura arrives. She stand at the slide. Keroberos flies over to my side. I'm glad he's on my side. 

Sakura smirks. "Ready to go?" I smirked too. "Damn straight." 

+Third person's point of view+

Kinomoto and Daijouji flew into the air heading full force against one another. It finally begins.

Alright!! I'm finally finished chapter 9!! Was it good? Please tell me what you think when you review. Thankies to the people who reviewed. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Feo-chan


	11. Pure Faith vs Pure Evil

Hey Guys! Here is the second last chapter. As I probably already mentioned. Sorry I didn't reply in a while. Read these Words.: Accident. Broken Arm. Hospital. Pain. Months Of Agony. Yep, that pretty much explains it all. Anyways, here the final battle. R+R. Hey guys? Remember that I only write AU stories. Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
Pure Faith vs. Pure Evil. This isn't a praying session. I have to use every will, every extremity, of my power. You know, I wish I could for see the future. So that if anything should happen, I won't be so damn nervous. But you know, If I die it won't be that bad. Syaoran will live on to love someone else. Although the thought of that makes me want to kick myself in the gut. Miaka would live on with Eriol and marry him, and have little blue-eyed, navy-blue haired children. I would join my mom, and hopefully my dad in heaven. This isn't so bad is it?  
  
I stood breathing heavily 5 feet away from Sakura, after a quick spar that was so fierce I didn't know if I was going to make it. My battle costume was starting to rip in all places. Same with Sakura's.  
  
I listened to a song in my head. It was the song Prayer from Disturbed. Music always kept me concentrated, but I couldn't help but think of Syaoran. Sakura jumped into the air and starting furies of kicks and punches. Sakura drew out her wand and called upon the fiery card. Oh shit. Fiery was really powerful. From the past, I knew how she captured it, even though I was cast asleep by the sleep card that time.   
  
I waved my hands in a circular motion. Just like how they taught us to tread water in swimming class. I concentrated hard and a wind started to flow from my right hand, and water from my left hand. I flowed down to the earth with my eyes closed. The slight breeze moved my battle costume up and about.  
  
With my hands clasped together, my legs spread apart, my head tilted, I yelled a loud shout that shook the ground and counteracted the fiery. You know fiery was a nice card, but hey! What can I do. Swirls of water and wind surrounded the fiery in the air trapping it senseless. It faltered to the ground in a huge heap of dying flames.  
  
The sun was starting to rise more, and the light was making me stronger. You have no idea how thankful I was for that.  
  
Sakura was trying to probe my mind at the same time she was pulling out another card. I caught sight of it. The placid green-eyed, cream-haired, woman with a mirror in her hand swirled out and dispelled as Sakura had commanded in her incantation. The mirror started to double Sakura into three forms. Shit. Now I had to fight three of her.  
  
But now I had an idea.  
  
I was reading the other day, this fantasy book called, Pendragon: The Merchant Of Death, and the boy had to fight multiple forms. Someone had suggested to find the one that has a shadow. Magical forms don't have shadows.  
  
The Sakura to the right was the real one. Again I concentrated and formed a funnel of fire towards her. She fell backwards, she appeared hurt. I looked back at Syaoran in the bushes. He smirked at me.  
  
He had a lot of faith in his spiced cinnamon eyes. I smiled back at him, and turned back to the real scene.  
  
"Are ya ready to admit defeat now, bitch?" I said. The first words spoken since dawn. She got up finally, and walked up to me barely inches away from my face, she shines her pretty white teeth at me and say, "No, bitch." I flipped my hair in her face, and paced away from her backwards. "Ready to get the show started up again?" She shrugged her shoulders. "By all means."  
  
I scowled and smiled sardonically. If that was possible. I flew into the air, concentrating my energy. She did the same as we headed into another spar. I punched her hard in the mouth as she plummeted to the ground. I smirked. I had a lot more energy and faith now. But my head hurt insanely.  
  
"Tisk, tisk, tisk. The time's a ticking away Kinomoto. When are you going to give up?" Again, more trash talk. Some blood creped down my chin from my mouth, as she had a whole freakin river. I was good. Why did she think she could beat me so easily. She had this big air of confidence.  
  
She ran up towards me and again, and gave me a series of kicks to my gut. It hurt like hell to be honest. But I still stood proud. I knew Syaoran was worried about me, knowing I was hurt. Keroberos stayed floating in the air. It was about 7:00 o'clock now.  
  
I could feel Eriol, and Miaka's aura, giving me strength. The breeze blew again, strongly, and coldly this time causing me to shiver inside a bit. Ha, I didn't need cards. Especially the Sakura cards, or Clow cards or whatever they're called.  
  
I cast a freezing energy spell on Sakura, like the incident a few weeks ago. She froze in her tracks. I smiled sweetly at her, even though it was so fake I could punch myself. I ran to her, kicking her senseless. She wasn't standing so tall anymore. She held her stomach in pain.  
  
I knew this was the end of our battle.  
  
It's times like these where I choose all my words carefully. "Do you see how it feels to hurt Sakura?" The song pounded in my head. "Do you know how it feels to have tears fall down your face without stopping?" She started coughing. I stopped, as I thought I wasn't the kind of person to hurt people like that. "Do you see how it feels to have no one in the world but yourself?" She was laying in the sand of Penguin Park, crying. The clear blue tears rode her face. I fell on my knees, kneeling down next to her.  
  
Syaoran came with Keroberos and stood behind me. "Look, Kinomoto. I didn't want to hurt you, but you have to understand that you hurt me so bad. You ruined my life. Scarred me for life. You have no idea about the emotional volumes I've been through. I can't say I hate you, 'cause I don't. I just can't, no matter what you did to me. But I can say I'll never forgive you, even 'till the day I die." I looked up at Syaoran, and tears came. He came down beside me, and hugged me tightly. The sobs from Sakura continued, but slowly silenced. I nuzzled Syaoran's neck, as he comforted me. I turned away from him, as I heard Sakura speak.  
  
"I understand." She got up slowly, tears etched on her face. "We know that we won't ever be friends, just know that I will never be your enemie." She turned to leave when I cast another spell. A healing spell surrounded her for a short time. She even returned to her normal clothes. She whirled around and gave me a big smile. She raised her hand, and cast a similar spell on me. I returned to my tank top, short skirt, and long boot outfit. She went to leave again.  
  
"Maybe you should take back your statement." Sakura, my soon to be new friend, stopped in her tracks in shock. "W-what?" I held out my hand to shake hers. "What I mean to say is, maybe we can be friends again." "Maybe, I'd like that." Sakura giggled faintly. I laughed. "See you around, or is that Music Class?" She nodded firmly, smiling. The sun was high now, and shadows were made with a cool breeze. I hugged her tightly, nodded to Syaoran and then we left.  
  
***  
  
"So how come you forgave her?" Miaka asked later that day. "I dunno, guess it's just my nature." She smiled brightly at me.  
  
***  
  
"I love you so much ya know that?" Syaoran hugged me from behind while I was cooking some fried rice on the stove. He kissed my hair, and it seemed like he was smelling it. God, I love him so much. I want this to continue forever. I sighed contentedly, not caring about whatever. I stood in Syaoran's arms, with him comforting me."I'm so proud of you for beating Sakura, but I'm proud of you for forgiving her as well," He said while picking up a cookie from the counter. "you're a tough cookie with a soft inside." I laughed at his way of describing my personality and fighting skills. What a cute man.  
  
***  
  
I'm astonished. I didn't know whether if I was going to make it that day. I knew that Sakura wasn't pure evil. Sometimes I still saw that glint of pure innocence in her eyes. The old Sakura was still there. The one I knew five years ago. "Um, it's called the circumference Kinomoto-sensei." I said answering his quick math question. I knew he was glad, that Sakura was slowly going back to her old self. You know the saying, change is good? Well I don't believe that. Sometimes it can be good, and be bad. As I've seen in the past month. I looked over at Syaoran in the desk beside me, listening intently to the teacher. I smiled at him.  
  
Suddenly I remembered mom, she must be happy with Sakura's mom there in heaven. And myself?  
  
Well I can say that I'm happy now, spending almost every night with my best friends. Miaka, Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran. And soon, Christmas was coming. The first Christmas in five years that I won't be crying tears of agony, but tears of joy. Well there you have it everyone! Please Review and tell me what you thought on this chapter. Stay tuned for the last chapter. Later! [The song 'Prayer' © Disturbed. And the book, Pendragon:  
  
The Merchant Of Death © D.J. MacHale.]  
  
Oops, almost forgot the Shoutouts. Special Thanks to: Pink Cherry Blossom. Basically you help me get through this fic. I might have a broken arm, but hey! Without you supporting me, this wouldn't be good at all. Kirjava-chan: Hey! Thanks for reviewing so much in the beginning. Eclipse: Hey Thanks for reviewing and making things seem better. Evil Idiot: Thankies soo much, hmm I wonder what stories you've written, I'm going to check them out. Ellie: Ellie!!!! Hopefully someday, you'll write more of you're T+S fics. ^___^ Mana: Thanks for reviewing, I just love to hear that there is at least someone out there that likes T+S as well. L-chan: Arigato for your review L-chan!! Claire: Hey Claire! Thanks for reviewing, isn't T+S cute? Thanks for all your reviews. I probably wouldn't have (almost) finished this story without hearing your thoughts and feelings about this fic. To all that flamed me, well some of ya had constructive criticism, while some of you just had b***shit. Thanks. Luv ya. 


End file.
